Mez's Story: Link's Misadventure
by Bloody Jack Lover
Summary: What happens when link comes to this world, falls in love and then suddenly has to find a way to go back to Huryle? what will he do?


**Right seeing as MEZ10000 isn't posting yet I will. this is her story but link isn't her's he is MINE HAHAHA. no only joking he is property of Nintendo. we both wish this was a true story but it ain't so I'm gonna run off n cry while my 12" tiger tigger tells me he is only a game character.**

**YEA BUT A FIT 1 AT THT!**

**lv mazzy**

Link's misadventure.

It was a normal school day. Grey, dull and boring. I was on the bus when I saw something odd in a field of horses. A teenage boy was riding one of the fastest horses I'd ever seen. The boy wore a green tunic and hat. He was the Zelda character, Link. I just thought that when I realised I was loony. I mean having a poster on your wall, that's OK. Seeing Link in a field of horses, that's crazy. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. When I went to bed it was raining heavily. I had a dream about Link. He was standing in Hyrule Field and it was raining, at first, but the rain soon turned into a flood. I woke up at 2 in the morning, screaming, "I have to save Link." Luckily no one heard me. I fell back to sleep. In the morning I found out school was closed because of a flood. I should have been happy, but all I could think of was a lost, wet Hylian. I went for a walk around the village and tried to find 'Link.' I took my dog, Lucy, with me. I took her up to the hill with the stone circle. I had fond memories of that place. What I didn't expect was for Link to show up there with Epona. I didn't know what to say.

"Um…Hi?" I started, franticly wishing someone else was here with me.

"Huh? Who are you?" Link inquired.

"I'm Amelia. There's no need to ask your name. You're Link, the Hero of Time aren't you?''

"Yeah I'm Link. Hey, how do you know my name?"

"My friends are always talking about Legend of Zelda. So am I, come to think about it. School's off for today, that's why I'm here. But why are you here?"

"The moon is going to crash into your world and annihilate everything with a fiery cataclysm."

"No, that was Termina. Why are you on Earth?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I'll take you on a walk. Maybe it'll clear you're head. Wait a second I have an idea. I'll take you to Ashley's house."

"Who's Ashley?"

"A friend of mine."

And off we went. It was quite a long walk and we were by the road the entire journey. I felt really ashamed, until I noticed a large piece of cardboard and a pen, waiting for the dustbin collection. I quickly wrote, '_Sponsored Walk. All proceeds to the RSPCA,' _and gave the sign to Link.

"Now I don't have to feel too stupid," I said. It wasn't much longer before I got to Ashley's. It was just my luck that everyone was inside. I didn't know why I wanted to keep Link a secret until I realised that everything good in my life had been taken away when I had talked about it and I didn't want that to happen to Link.

"You wait here and I'll get my friend. He'll definitely want to see you," I told him.

I walked up to the door but the dogs came speeding towards me before I had a chance. Ashley came out to see what they were going for and saw me.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?"

"I kind of met a friend and brought him here."

"Who?"

"You'll never believe me, look can you tell your parents you'll just take a walk down the road?"

"Alright, I'll just go and tell them then. Wait here."

He told his parents and we met Link at the end of the drive.

"Oh, my God! Is this who I think it is? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The look on your face! Link this is Ashley.

Ashley - Link." At that point I couldn't stop laughing. Ashley was almost praying for this to be real and Link thought Ashley was seriously weird.

"We can't just hang around here. We've got to tell Maz,''I told them, "She'll have a heart attack!"

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"Course I do. Just because you're ignorant doesn't mean everyone is."

"Let's go then," Link interrupted.

It was quite a long walk but you could see some of the beautiful Welsh hillside. Link was amazed by the way the hills sloped. On our way I saw a bird and thinking that Link wasn't used to our animals thought he'd like it, but when I pointed it out to him he quickly drew his sword and shield. Too late I realised my mistake.

"Clam down Link. It won't hurt you. Look, it's flown off now," I reassured him.

"What was that all about?" asked Ashley.

"Think about it. How many friendly birds are there in Ocarina of Time? There's the owl and that's just about it." I then turned to Link, "I'm sorry. I should have told you. Still no harm done, is there?"

''Well not if you don't count the people staring at a teenage boy holding a sword in midair no harm then yea.'' said Ash sarcastically. Just as I was gonna hit him across the head Link ask's me who the person running towards us shouting Ashley's name all the way is.

''Puff...pant...Ashley...hey...wat...up...?''

''Oh, hi Liam, nothing much just going to visit Maz. What about yourself?''

''The same, I'm gonna ask her out again cos she is as hot as hell itself. Man you should have seen her earlier when we went swimming. We went to Ammanford swimming baths and she was wearing this tiny………''

''Ok Liam enough of the details.'' I said to him before Liam started drooling.

''Well anyway I'm gonna ask her out again so can I walk up with you?''

''Yeah, sure why not. Oh by the way this is Link. Link - Liam.'' I said before Liam could ask.

''Nice to meet you, oh by the way when you meet Maz you will love her. She is really hot…..''

''LIAM SHUT UP ABOUT MAZ!'' I shouted louder than I thought because people started to stare at me.

It took about ten minutes to arrive at Maz's house. I told Ash, and Liam to stay at the bottom of the drive while link stayed at the side of me. I knocked on the door and Maz's mom answered.

''Hi is Marion there?'' I asked

'' I think she is yes, let me go and check. MARION AMELIA'S HERE!''

''OK, OK. BE RIGHT THERE.''

''Come on in if you want.''

''Ok, thanks Mrs Wood''

I signalled for Link to follow me into the house and we walked to Marion's bedroom. I knocked on the door and Maz opened it still dressed in her bikini apparently from earlier. When she spotted Link she almost collapsed. She quickly pulled me into her room to help her pull out an outfit. We decided on tight black jeans and a red halter neck top.

RUBBISH, UTTER RUBBISH i swear Mez10000 's 1 will be much better thn this 1. wen she puts hers up I might stop this 1 depends on wat ppl want well see ya. xxx o R&R for dis n My Tomb Raider


End file.
